Crossed Fates
by OMGitsToralee
Summary: The Michaels sisters are damned to the life of hunters; avenging the death of their parents. The youngest of the 3 is half demon, and when they cross fates with the Winchester brothers, things turn. For the better or the worse?  rating might change


**Name:** Dakota May-Anne Michaels

**Age:** 28

**Species:** Human **Occupation:** Hunter

**Play-By:** Drew Barrymore

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Name:** Mira "Minny" Andrea Michaels

**Age: **23

**Species:** Human **Occupation:** Hunter

**Play-By:** Amanda Seyfried

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Name:** Stevie Ray Michaels

**Age:** 16

**Species:** Human/Demon **Occupation:** Hunter

**Play-By:** Dakota Fanning

* * *

><p>A small laugh came from the youngest sister as she saw her slightly older sister, Minny, make a face at Dakota when the eldest turned away. "I'm not blind, Minny." Kota snapped, and Stevie burst into a fit of laughter. "Nah, I'm not saying you're blind. I'm just saying you're..." Mira thought for a moment before biting her lower lip. "Uh..." Dakota rolled her eyes. "Sure, Min. Keep thinkin' on that - and keep in mind who drives you two around, takes care of you, feeds you, and oh! Shelters you. Makes sure you're <em>alive<em>. But, ya; that's not important is it?" She said sarcastically, and Stevie rolled her eyes before leaning forward. She rested her chin on the back of the drivers' seat, and sighed.

"You two are so weird. But -" She thought for a moment, tapping her chin while Minny watched her, amused.

"Nevermind, you guys are just weird." She said, rolling her eyes as she brushed her blond hair back from her face.

Minny scoffed, and Kota just shook her head with a hard expression on her features. "_We're_ weird? Coming from our little half-demon sister, I'd say that is as much an insult as it is a compliment." Mira said, narrowing her eyes at her younger sister.

A shrug was all Minny got in response, and she rolled her eyes.

|'"You know - maybe if you didn't flaunt it so much on hunts, maybe I - _ooh la la_!" Minny suddenly broke off and was staring out the window.

"Dick radar." Stevie muttered under her breath, slouching in her seat.

"Stevie, don't you _dare_ cuss like that when I'm around. I'd rather you not be as bad as Minny and me while you still have _some_ innocence left." Dakota said, her tone not as harsh as it would be if she was - _ehem_ - staring out of the passenger window where Minny was staring at two guys.

Stevie immediately felt cold at seeing the guys, and froze as she backed as far away from that side of the car.

Hunters. The guys were hunters.

She was half demon.

Oh _come on_!

"Maybe we could stop for _some_ socialization." Kota muttered to herself, and started to pull over.

Stevie bit her lower lip, and glanced out the window toward the guys. "Kota...they're hunters." She said quietly, and twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

She was terrified of other hunters for...reasons.

"So? They won't know if you're half demon if you don't flaunt it, Steve." Minny said, completely at ease as her older sister pulled their car over at the side of the rode.

The guys seemed to be working on their car - a Chevrolet Impala. Or at least, one of them. Another was just sitting there, watching the other one work.

It was obvious who was the older one there.

Slowly, Stevie got up from where she was in the small back seat of their Chevrolet Beat, and she sighed before getting out of the car. Following behind her eldest sister, she watched the guys with wary eyes. The older one - otherwise, the one not doing any work on the Impala - was looking at them curiously. Mostly, looking at Dakota with...well, the 'look'.

Oh great.

"Hey there." The elder of the two guys greeted, grinning a bit. His grin was more so like a smirk, and his voice was arrogant and husky.

Stevie didn't like him.

"Hey." Dakota greeted, and a sigh came from Stevie before she moved to sit on the hood of Kota's car. Dakota and Minny kept advancing on the guys, making small talk.

'_Oi,_' Stevie thought.

"Hey, Dakota!" She called softly, right as her sister was about to introduce herself to the older of the two guys. She turned to look at Stevie, her hands on her hips. "What, Stevie?" She called back.

Quickly, Stevie thought of something that would distract herself for a while.

"Can I clean the tools?" She asked innocently, and Kota rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Steve. Just don't screw up like you did last time." She said, giving Stevie a hard look.

Stevie rubbed her arms absent-mindedly, trying to _not_ think of last time. Because the last time she had cleaned the weapons, she had been cleaning the knives when she accidentally fell and got a few knives in her arm, her side and her leg. The scars were still there, and she really didn't want a repeat of last time.

Almost skipping, she went to the trunk of their car and opened it up. She took out a machete, and smiled as she twirled it in her hand. "Hello Beth." She murmured, kissing the cold metal before reaching over all of the weapons where there were rags in the back of the weapons 'box'. There was just a lining behind all of the weapons, and they stayed in their area. The cleaning supplies was behind them. A sigh of content came from Stevie as she got a rag, some cleaning stuff, and then she began with her favorite weapon - the machete she was holding named Beth.

"Er...why do you have _those_ kind of tools?" The younger of the guys asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the weapons warily.

"Cuz we're hunters." Minny said carelessly, shrugging.

"Bethy here doesn't like it when we meet other hunters either." Stevie said, her voice loud and she felt her slightly older sister glare at her back.

"Ya, well _some_ of us actually like to socialize and not be buried in books for ways to -" Dakota hit her, and glared. Mira gulped, and then looked at the ground.

Stevie shook her head and put Beth down, and then grabbed another knife.

Ways to find out if there was anyway to make her _normal_; otherwise, make her not half-demon. To somehow expel the demon within her so she didn't have to deal with it anymore. They'd tried practically everything, but she wasn't going to give up.

"Ways to what? You girls have a problem?" The older guy said.

"Well -" "Leave it _alone_." She snapped, interrupting Dakota, turning her head to glare at the guy before turning back to the weapons when she felt her eyes darken.

Not now, not now, not now...

She could feel the youngest of the two guys looking at her in confusion - impossibly, recognition.

He didn't say anything.

"Sorry about Stevie." Dakota murmured, and Minny sighed.

_You know, right now you could just turn around and let those boys - those _Winchester_ boys - know who and what we are, Stevie. You could do it._ Her demon, Sean, encouraged. He was her age. He was the reason she was half demon.

The damn demon that had made her this way had attempted to put his son in her, and it had almost worked - except for the fact that her soul's will wouldn't allow his son to take over and somehow locked him inside her. Now, they share the body with equal amounts of control over it. Sean couldn't get out.

But her attention was on something other than what he had been encouraging - and his chuckle rang in her head.

_Yes, Stevie. **Winchesters**. I'm sure you're sisters don't know who they are; possibly, not even their names so far. The older one you don't like is Dean Winchester; the younger one is Sam Winchester, or Samuel if you're being specific. Dean may be in the slightest more experienced, but he's more focused on having sex with your sister, Dakota. Sam is the one you need to watch out for - he knows already that something isn't right with you. Something...evil._

'_I'm not evil, you're father is the reason I'm like this. _You're_ the reason I'm like this._'

_Well, tough luck, love. _

Stevie realized she had stopped moving when Sean had begun to speak, and she shook her head. "Just be quiet and get out of my head." She whispered to herself, and Sean laughed within her head.

'_Shut up_!' She shouted at him within her mind, and flinched as it hurt herself and him. They were one person - hurt one, you hurt the other. Simple logic.

She finally listened to the others, ignoring Sean when he felt some anticipation at what he would hear.

"...lem that we can't know? I'm sure we could help you." Dean said, and Stevie went back to cleaning the knives she had left, which weren't many. "It's personal, and Stevie wouldn't be too happy if we even told you the actual problem. She's pissed right now as it is that we even mentioned it." Minny said, and Stevie could tell she was grimacing. '_Damn right I'm pissed._' She thought, and Sean had an amused silence, before commenting. _That's my girl._ He said teasingly, and she shook her head. "Idiot." She muttered, and then put down the now clean knife and picked up another.

"Stevie." Dakota said cautiously, noticing her younger sister's posture. It was stiff, and Stevie's knuckles were white as she gripped the hilt of the knife.

It took a second before Stevie could talk normally to answer her sister.

"What?" She said, sounding careless. Sean was drilling all of these different scenarios into her head - none of them ended well.

"Come here for a sec." Kota said, and Stevie shook her head without turning. "No." She said, trying to blink away the darkening of her eyes. _You know you want to give in to the demon in you - to save yourself. Just do it, love. I'll do the talk and the walk for you._ Sean purred in her mind, and she shook her head.

"...now." Stevie barely heard what Minny was saying, because she immediately threw the knives in the back, then threw the rag. She slammed the back of the trunk, and then went to the passenger door of their car. She opened it, climbed in, and then slammed it. Quickly, she jammed down the locks and scrambled to get in the back. _Just listen to me, darling. Go back out there. Get a shotgun out of the back. The Winchesters won't be a problem anymore if you do this. _Sean coaxed, and she curled into a ball with her eyes squeezed shut.

_Stevie, do it _now_._ Sean growled, and she refused to curl out of a ball.

_Fine, then I will_. He said, and then he started to try and control her muscles. One of her arms started moving to pull herself up, and she used the arm that was still hers to try and hold it down. Sadly, Sean had demon strength and she was merely a human. So, it was difficult. Then, she made herself lung to the corner of the seat, where she kept a bottle of holy water.

_NO!_ Sean shouted, and she whimpered as she stopped.

Her eyes were black, and she was struggling to keep control of herself.

At that moment, she heard a light banging on the glass of the windows. Her head turned slightly, and she saw Minny peering through. When her sister saw her eyes, her own widened and she then started shouting. Stevie could vaguely make out the words.

"SHIT! _DAKOTA_! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND UNLOCK THE CAR!" Minny shouted, banging on the window. Stevie felt cold as she felt the Winchester boys follow Dakota, and then they were about to peer in the window.

She flipped herself down onto the floor, and rolled under the seat.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked, and she forced the arm that she controlled to cover her mouth. The arm that Sean was controlling was trying to rip the hand on her mouth off. '_No._' She thought, and the grip from the arm that Sean was controlling weakened slightly, but not by much. _Just let me do the walk, honey. Then the Winchesters won't bother us ever again._ Her demon said silkily, but she didn't intend to follow him.

"Don't unlock the car!" Stevie shouted, and then continued. "Just sta -" Her breath whooshed from her as the arm Sean had hit her stomach.

_Shut up._

'_No._' She thought defiantly.

Regardless of her words, someone was still working quickly with the car's lock on the door closest to her.

Sean seemed to think of a new approach though, and tried to make her get out from under the back seat. She started refusing. _Come on, darling. Don't you want them to see your beautiful black eyes?_ He said, amused as he started dragging her out from under the seat. "No!" She gasped, and kicked the passenger seat get back under the seat. Her legs showed though, and she shoved herself back while Sean dragged her forward using his abilities. She felt the burn of the fabric irritating her skin as she was roughly yanked out from underneath the seat.

"STEVIE!" Minny shouted. She was answered with a groan from Stevie.

"Don't open the damn door!" She managed to command, and then she felt like she wasn't able to breath. _Let them come in; you're not helping the 'don't open the door' thing, babe. You're just worrying them further; especially Sammy Winchester, might I add. He knows whats happening to you, or at least is taking a very good guess. _

God, she hated Sean right now.

"We have to!" Sam Winchester, ironically enough, said forcefully, and Stevie could hear the lock on the door starting to give.

"Holy water, holy water." She whispered to herself hoarsely, and then started to drag herself to being on the actual seat. Sean started to yank her back, but she pulled herself up. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying to keep them closed. She knew they were black; but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Her sisters already knew...yet they weren't trying to stop the Winchesters from getting in?

Or at least, she couldn't tell...but that's when she heard someone get slammed against the car.

"If my sister says not to open the car, then you don't open the car." Stevie heard Dakota threaten. Someone else start at the lock, and then there was another slam. "And you need to listen to us; we know what we're dealing with at the moment. You dumbasses just need to leave our car lock alone, and let her deal. If it gets really bad, we'll know. Got it?" Minny said darkly, and then there was a shuffling of someone being pushed even more so against the car.

A huff came from Stevie as she started crawling onto the back seat, but she then let out a little shriek as Sean dragged her back down with _their_ powers.

"Fuck you." She whispered, and Sean laughed in her mind. _I'm sure you'd love it if that was possible._ He said thoughtfully, and she felt disgust.

"Dakota!" She called, and she heard something hit the pavement before her sister answered her.

"Are you okay in there, Stevie?" She asked in worry, banging on the window lightly.

"Ya; but he's using it all against me. He's using _everything_ against me. He won't let me get up; he's trying to kill me. He's fucking suicidal!" She said, swallowing the tears wanting to come.

Distantly, she heard one of the Winchesters ask, "What is she talking about?"

"Shut up!" Stevie heard Minny snarl, and then Dakota was talking again.

"Stevie, just let us open the doors so we can hel -"

"That's what he _wants_ you to do!" She said, her voice trembling. Sean had a smug silence in her mind.

"You know...I'm really tempted to just try that one ritual again." Dakota growled, hitting the car door in frustration. "No!" Stevie gasped, and she sat up without wanting to. Sean was trying to take control.

Oh no.

"What _ritual_?" One of the Winchesters demanded - Stevie was pretty sure it was Dean.

Her hands gripped the underside of the backseat as Sean tried to get her up on her feet in the car. _Come on...a little bit more...just let go._ He whispered in her mind, and she felt her grip loosening as he took control. Sean was thinking of ways to _make_ them open the door, but he only came to one conclusion.

And that's when the pain hit her.

A shriek rang out from her and she was then back on the floor of the car.'|

Stevie came out of her daydream - _Premonition,_ Sean suggested - with a sharp gasp and was hyperventilating.

"You okay, Stevie?" Minny asked, turning herself around to look at her younger sister in worry.

The youngest of the three gave a small, unsure nod and then ran her fingers through her hair tensely. Her eyes then looked out the windshield and then widened.

"Don't stop." she said, and Dakota started to question her before nodding.

"But-but-but-" Minny started whining when she saw the guys.

"Just don't; please." Stevie muttered, shaking her head as she slid lower in her seat.

The younger of the two guys that Stevie already knew to be Sam Winchester looked up at the sound of the oncoming car that belonged to the Michaels sisters. Dean Winchester looked as well, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Dakota and Minny looking out the window.

"Are you sure we can't st-" Stevie clenched her teeth.

"Drive if you want to live and not die by the hand of Sean and I - why do you think I zoned?" She snapped, and Kota didn't question her any further as she drove along the stretch of deserted highway.

**Winchesters**

"Who were _they_?" Dean asked, his eyes trained on the receding and shrinking car that had two women around the brothers' age peering out with a teenage girl in the backseat.

"I don't know." Sam muttered, going back to fixing the carburetor.

But he had seen the teenage girl in the back seat; and her black eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Okay then! Hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter is based right after the ending to Episode 7, Season 3 - "Fresh Blood" - where Dean makes Sam fix the carburetor.<em>

_Stevie's demon half - Sean - is named because it sounds like 'demon' in Arabic. :)_

_And this story might end up being graphic, so I might change the rating. I'm not too sure it will be rated because of sex, because I'm not quite sure how I want the relations to be between the characters. Anyways, rated T for now._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory; it's only if you feel like it :3  
><em>


End file.
